Mobile terminals, for example mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and others, have become very widely distributed throughout our society. Increasingly mobile terminals are provisioned with financial and/or payment capabilities such as electronic wallets, credit cards, debit cards, and/or transit cards. These portable mobile terminals may also store vehicle electronic access codes, hotel door electronic access codes, and/or employee badge electronic identification codes. This financial and access information may be referred to collectively as confidential information. Some of the confidential information may be stored in a secure element (SE) portion of the memory of the mobile terminal. Typically, secure elements are communicated with according to known protocols directed to promote security of information stored in the secure element, for example personal financial information. Over time, new cards and/or new electronic access codes may be provisioned in the secure element of the mobile terminal or in other portions of the memory of the mobile terminal. Provisioning of new cards and/or new electronic access codes may be performed over-the-air (OTA), for example by an over-the-air server sending provisioning messages to an over-the-air client on the mobile terminal. Payment transactions may be completed by a point-of-sale device exchanging handshaking information with the mobile terminal and the mobile terminal providing the confidential information needed to complete the payment transaction. Access may be completed by an exchange of information between an electronic reader and the mobile terminal wherein the mobile terminal provides the confidential information needed to authorize access.